Brother
by hirochick
Summary: second of two stories. If sasuke could get over his anger just long enough to see the pain itachi was truly in. how different could things have went. song fic. not boy-boy.


Don't own the song, and don't own naruto

**(Itachi)****  
****How can I repay you brother mine?****  
****How can I expect you to forgive?****  
****Clinging to the past I shed our blood,****  
****and shattered your chance live.****  
**

Itachi stood there in the clearing watching team hawk coming towards him. He knew there was no way his little brother could ever forgive him for the past. True he killed his clan because of an order, but still sasuke had suffered so much because of it.

He was supposed to kill the whole clan, sasuke included but he just could not kill him. He loved his brother more then his own life so the only way he could think of to repay him was with his own life. He broke the law by sparing his brother and it caused him so much pain.

**(Itachi)**

**Though I knew the laws I paid no heed.****  
****How can I return your wasted breath?****  
****What I did not know has cost you dear,****  
****For there is no cure for death.****  
**

Sasuke looked so much like their mother. He had more of her features, he wasn't going to kill her, but his father did that before he even got there. The only way to make amends was to allow sasuke to kill him and restore honor to the Uchiha name.

After everything all the careful planning he knew one thing was true, he was truly the fool.

**(Itachi)****  
****Beautiful mother, soft and sweet****  
****Once you were gone we were not complete.****  
****Back through the years we reached for you.****  
****Alas, twas not meant to be.****  
****And how can I make amends,****  
****for all that I took from you?****  
****I lead you with hopeless dreams.****  
****My brother I was a fool.****  
**

"Foolish little brother, do you think your hate is strong enough?"

Sasuke started to get mad but suddenly stopped as he truly looked at his brother. He slowly started to remember that night. He blocked it out back then from fear but now he could see it. His brother was crying that night, he hid it well but it was still there. With that thought more then revenge at the moment he wanted the truth.

"Why did you do it, and don't say to test your strength. You were crying I saw you, and you always hated fighting and death. What happened, more then the clan, I had you and that was all I wanted. The thing that hurt the most was losing you."

**(Sasuke)****  
****Don't cry for the past now brother mine,****  
****Neither you nor I are free from blame.****  
****Nothing can erase the things we did,****  
****For the path we took was the same.****  
**

Sasuke saw Itachi stand there and he could slightly see fear in his brother's features, he knew he was right his brother was suffering alone a lot longer then he had been.

Itachi told sasuke everything including what happened to their mother and his own love for the village.

**(Sasuke)****  
****Beautiful mother, soft and sweet****  
****Once you were gone we were not complete.****  
****Back through the years we reached for you.****  
****Alas, twas not ment to be.****  
****My dreams made me blind and mute,****  
****I longed to return to that time,****  
****I followed without a word.****  
****My brother the fault is mine.****  
**

Sasuke stood there and took it all in. It all made since he truly missed being with his mother and Itachi has been his whole world all his life. If he had killed Itachi what would have become of him? All he knew was he was never going to let his brother go again. Itachi had suffered alone because he was blinded by fear and fallowed the path of hate.

**(both)****  
****So where do we go from here?****  
****And how to forget and forgive?****  
****What's gone is forever lost.****  
****Now all we can do is live.**

The Uchiha brothers' asked the hokage for sentencing which went better then either thought. Itachi got off free because it was a mission and because he was always loyal to the leaf. Sasuke on the other hand had a one year probationary period before he could join team seven on missions again. It would have been worse if it hadn't been for naruto fighting for him.


End file.
